At the beginning
by fawkes3
Summary: I made a horrible mistake last time. Heres the real thing.Fic about Lily&Potter.Hope you'll enjoy
1. Default Chapter Title

**_At the beginning _**

_ _

**_Prologue_**

There she was, sitting alone on a bench in the middle of a street, staring into the air, with a heavy trunk placed beside her.

It had already passed midnight. The houses around were all dark. The only light was coming from the two street lamps at the far end of the road. The face of the red-haired girl could barely be seen. But from her trembling body, it was known that she was either crying or shivering in August.

Tears were running down from her eyes. She was surprised, indeed. She hadn't been crying for years. She thought she could have been used to it by now. Yet, after all these years, it still hurt.

'Never dare come back again!' Her sister's words stabbed her more painfully than a knife. 

She had nothing now, except her clothes and school stuff. Today was the last day of the summer holiday.She had no skills of survival in this world. How would she have enough money for transportation was still a mystery. 

Maybe--maybe I can work as a prostitute for the time being...or a dancer in the night club.... At least I won't starve to death....

She shuddered at the thought of them.

No! I rather die....

She couldn't bear to think about it anymore. 

What am I going to do?

Suddenly, a triple decker bus seemed to appear out of nowhere and stopped beside her. A man dressed in a robe leapt out of the bus and announced,'Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stephen Shunpike and I will be your conductor this eve--'

He stopped abruptly, catching the startled expression and the two lines of tears on the girl's face.

'Choo cryin for?' He dropped his profession manner.

'I have no money,' she wiped her tears and smiled weakly at the young man.

This was so ironic. Fate had taken nearly everything from her. Yet, it left her enough hope to survive. Just when she thought she was doomed, she met Stephen. She couldn't imagine what would happen to her if he hadn't given her a free ride and found her a job in the Diagon Alley.

'King's Cross, please.'

She looked outside the taxi window. There were many people on the street this morning. Kids were walking along the pavement with their parents, some crying loudly, some talking excitedly. It was probably their first day for school.

She sighed, and took out a parchment from her trunk. She read it again and again as if it could make herself feel better.

HOWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf.Warlock, Supreme Mugwump)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected the new Head Girl of this year....

**_1. An empty compartment_**

'Hey, look! There he is,' James Potter told his friend Sirius Black, pointing to a grey-haired boy standing in front of the platform

The boy noticed them and approached them with a smiling face. Even from a distance, shady circles could still be seen under those tired eyes.

'Not your usual self, Remus,' James looked at him worriedly.

'Bet Moony just has his mensturation,' Sirius sniggered.

Laughing, Remus Lupin slapped Sirius on the shoulder and then turned to face James.

'So, our Prongs has been chosen the new Head Boy.'

'Oh, you know...' replied James shyly, pretending to be embarrassed.

'C'mon, the whole school know it. We've expected this to happen ever since the first year.'

'Congratulations, James,' Peter Pettigrew slipped in cheerfully. 'I've heard you're the current Head Boy. Hello, Padfoot and Moony. Nice to see you all here. Do you guys know who's the Head Girl?'

'Who cares? C'mon all of you. You gotta see the holy, bloody plan James and I have worked on this summer,' Sirius dragged James towards the train, followed by an interested Lupin and a suddenly frightened Peter.

'Isn't the Head Boy and Girl supposed to have a whole luxurious compartment to themselves?'

'Yup.'

'So, why are we still here suffering the pain of competing seats with some stupid low years and getting all those unhealthy attention?' Sirius asked with a frowning face.

Some first and second years were chasing each other along the corridor while girls' eyes and giggling were following them everywhere.

'Well, I guess the only reason is because nobody is stupid enough to discuss rules-breaking in front of the school's Head Girl,' the Head Boy answered.

'I still wonder who's the Head Girl,' Peter murmured.

'I'll stay put as long as she's not a Slytherin or an ugly git.'

For what seemed like hours, they finally came to a less noisy compartment. However, they slid the door to find that it was occupied by ...

'Another ugly git,' Sirius roared.

'She sounds deeply in sleep,' Lupin examined the girl with long red hair.

'Who's she?'

'No idea. Can't see her face clearly. The hair gets it covered up.

'Just ignore her. In case she wakes up, we'll put a memory charm on her. Right, Prongs?' Sirius grinned.

'I've already told you we've done lotta homework this summer. I'll show you the book I stole from my father after we talked 'bout our plan,' James explained.

'You two. Haha,' Lupin eying them knowingly. Standing next to him, Peter was looking at them with admiring eyes and an open mouth taken for 'Wow'.

Lily Evans woke up. She stretched her body, and found herself alone in the compartment. She had such a good sleep that as if all the previous unhappiness was swept away. Her hair was now in a state which she normally wouldn't allow. Quickly, she got it tied up in a bunch and straightened her clothes.

In her sleep, she seemed to hear a group of people discussing something. Anyway, she hoped that they hadn't found that who she was since it was not proper for a Head Girl to fall asleep on the way to school. Speaking of the Head Girl...

She jumped up, remembering that she was supposed to be in the compartment offered for the head students.

Will anyone feel suspucious if I'm missing? Anyway, it's too late now to go back now.

She looked outside the window and saw the familiar woods. From her past experience, she knew that Hogwarts was close. She then put on her black robe and pinned her new Head Girl badge onto it.

'Wow, you know. I'll be the Head Boy just for this,' Sirius exclaimed. After ending their two hours of discussion, the gang decided to take a look at the first-class compartment.

'This is nothing compared to the seats outside,' Lupin commented as he dropped onto the giant sofa.

'And they even provide you with free food and drinks,' Peter cried when he discovered tarts and cans of butterbeer inside a cupboard.

'What do you found, Prongs?' Sirius asked James, who had been looking around all the time and just opened another door which revealed another luxurious room, the toliet.

'Nothing,' he closed the door when he found that no one was inside. 'I reckon there will be no Head Girl this year. They probably couldn't find anyone smart enough to take the job.'

**_2. The welcoming feast_**

James had not been paying attention to the sorting ceremony. He only followed others to clap whenever a new Gryffindor joined their table. His eyes were travelling arounf the great hall searching for the Head Girl badge. He did not know that the sorting had finished and the headmaster had just mentioned him until he got hit by Sirius at the ribs.

Professor Dumbledor was raising one of his long eyebrows at him, knowing that he had not listened to his speech.

He smiled awkwardly at the old man, who then turned to the other side of the table who was belonged to the Ravenclaws.

It's not her, not her, not her, not the four-eyes girl either.

He examined the seventh-year girl on that table one by one. Finally, he found the Head Girl badge on a red-haired girl.

'Who's she?' He punched Sirius on his left.

'Er...the Head Girl, I suppose.'

Knowing his friend did not know much more that he did, he asked Lupin on his right.

'Her name is Lily, Lily Evans,' came his answer immediately.

'Hey, I don't know you actually favour girls,' Sirius giggled.

'Don't you guys ever take a look at the ranking?' Lupin asked irritably, and sighed. 'Well, I guess you never need to. Must've known yours already every time. That Lily was the one who always came top after you two in exams.'

James turned and looked at the girl again, who was paying full attention to Professor Dumbledore's speech.

The welcoming feast was as great as ever. Even Lily was feeling as happy as everyone else during their journey to the Ravenclaw's common room, which took no less that fifteen minutes. People had come to congratulate her on the way and she thanked them politely.

Everybody was feeling sleepy from the travelling and eating that all of the Ravenclaws headed straight to their own dormitories. Lily's mind was restless though she was very tired. She lied on her bed, thinking about the feast.

When Professor Dumbledore mentioned the Head Boy, she was not surprised to find out that it was James Potter. She never knew him because they had never had lessons together before. Despite of her lack of socializing with others, she had heard of James Potter due to the fact that he and Sirius Black, also of Gryffindor, were the two top students every year whom she followed closely. Another reason was that the two, especially Potter, were always the centre of topics of the girls whenever they talked about the guys, which was something she found annoying, immature and mostly, reminded herself of her sister, Petunia.

Teenage Petunia was a girl who cared nothing except her look, gossips and guys. During her stay at home in the Christmas and summer holidays, she could find her sister chatting about guys with her friends on the phone every night for endless hours, and dressed in weird clothes and thick makeup every time she went out.

One day, her parents had left home to visit a dying aunt. Petunia invited her friends to have a party in the house. Lily, of course, was not welcome. She was doing homework in her room all night. When she went down to get herself a drink, she found out that her sister was talking enuthsiastically to a boy whom she called Jon. She realized instantly that he was the one her sister described as 'the coolest and cutest guy I've ever seen' since she fussed about him with her friends on the phone all the time. But the boy was more interested in her than in her sister. He ignored Petunia and came to talk to her. Petunia was extremely furious about that. However, she found nothing attractive about the boy and had done nothing except getting her coke and went up continuing her work.

In her opinion, this James Potter was just another nonsense tennage boy like that Jon.

Her mind flew back to Professor Dumbledor's later speech and the approving smile he had given her when he mentioned herself. She had never felt prouder in her life before. She was glad that her hardness had not failed her and though she was muggle-born, she could become Hogwarts's Head Girl. With this contenting thought, she smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**_3. The first lesson_**

**_ _**

Next day after breakfast, Lily and the Ravenclaws received their timetable for this year.

'Oh my god! We're taking Transfiguration and Charms with the Gryffindors this year. Can you believe our luck?' Dior cried over the table. 'Give me five!' She and another girl hit palms.

Sick.

Lily eyes them with disgust and left the table to get her books.

The first lesson was Transfiguration. James and his friends were late for about ten minutes because they were held up by their foe, Severus Snape of Slytherin. 

'Good morning, Mr Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. We have been expecting your arrival. Please be seated,' Professor McGonagall said irritably and stared at them with her sharp eagle eyes.

The four quickly settled down at a table beside a group of Ravenclaw girls. The professor then started her annual speech.

'This is your final year in Hogwarts, and I can promise that it'll also be your hardest year.('She seems to say that every year,' Sirius whispered.) As you all know, you'll be sitting for the N.E.W.T., which is extremely important because it'll determine your future. Hence, I expect all of you to work hard and pay full attention to classes. Transfiguration in seventh year isn't joking. It is very dangerous and can turn out extremely wrong. I will not allow any of you fooling around during lessons,' her eyes fell upon James and Sirius. 'Please bear that in mind.'

'Today, I'm going to teach you how to turn objects into air, which is close to making them disappear,' she announced and pointed her wand at her desk. It suddenly disappeared. The whole class gasped in amazement.

'Reversing the effect is a more difficult task,' and she made the desk appear again under everyone's staring eyes.' I don't expect you to achieve this in this lesson.'

'Now, on your table, there are sets of stones with different sizes. I want you to turn them each by each into air in ascending order of their sizes,' the whole class's attention was turned to the stones. 'Then, try to turn them back again. You may now start.'

Lily stared at her empty table. She had successfully made her stones disappear but was unable to make them reappear again. At least, not with her classmates chatting and giggling all the time. They had been observing the people sitting at the table next to them closely, especially James and Sirius.

She sat with her back at them. Yet, she knew exactly what was happening at their table. Not because she had eyes behind her head, but due to the circumstance that someone was reporting it all the time.

'Wow, James has made all the stones reappear again. Isn't he brillant?'

'Ah, so is Sirius. Who do you like more, James or Sirius?'

'I like James. He's so cute and he's the Head Boy and a Quidditch captain.'

'Yeah. But I like Sirius more because he's so handsome and funny.'

'Well, both of them are funny and popular. Do you reckon one of them will be interested in me?'

'Do my hair looks okay today? I really wish I were a Gryffindor. So I can see them everyday and maybe even get to talk to them.'

Covering her ears with her hands, Lily tried to ignore them and focus on the disappeared stones.

Transfiguration had never been her favourite subject. In fact, she found herself didn't like it at all. She preferred Charms and had always felt more confident at it.

At that moment, she felt her hair falling down. Moving her hand towards her hair, she found that the band she used to tie up her hair was gone, as if someone had made it disappeared.

She turned her head and saw Sirius Black standing with his back to her and James Potter facing her.

She had never really looked at the boy. But now she noticed that his hair was extremely messy as if he hadn't combed it for years, and behind the glasses he wore, was a pair of brown eyes eying her suspiciously.

'Potter! What do you think you're doing?' Professor McGonagall, who seemed to have watched their table closely, shouted.

'I...er...was just trying to do a little experiment on Sirius,' Potter turned his head and smiled weakly at the scowling teacher.

So, Potter found the lesson extremely boring after he had finished his work. He then decided to have some fun that he tried to transfigure his friend's ear into air. But Black, who obviously had understood him well enough to know what he's up to, had dodged it and her own band was transfigured instead.

'As far as you concern, Mr Potter, this doesn't work on living things. Ten points from Gryffindor, and double for you're the Head Boy. Also, please stay back after this lesson. I have something to say to you.'

The professor returned the band to Lily, which she used to tie her hair again.

She now believed that her judgement on that Potter was corret and had found a new word added to it: childish.

After this incident, she found it much harded to concentrate on work. Since now besides having to suffer her classmates' immature girlish act, she had to struggled with herself not to think of the consequences if Potter had just moved his wand a bit lower....

**_4. James's worries_**__

'Potter,' Professor McGonagall sighed. 'I really don't know what to say to you.(Then don't say and let me go, James prayed.) Do I need to praise you or scold you? You're clever. There's no doubt in it. But why don't you use your talent wisely. Your father could've been proud of you if it's not for your childish act,' she shaked her head. 

'Next time when you've finished your work, please try to help the others instead of playing around. You promise me?

'Else, I'm afraid that I'll ask the headmaster to write a letter to your father and see what he needs to say,' she continued, raising an eyebrow at him.

His father had always been very strict to him. He was very sure that he would send him a howler right away when he heard of his behaviour, especially from Professor Dumbledore himself, and on the first day of school. Last year, he received one for turning Snape into a toad. And he had been laughed for it for nearly a month. The words still hunt him now: 'IF I EVER RECEIVED ANOTHER COMPLAINT LETTER ABOUT YOU FROM ONE OF THE TEACHERS AT SCHOOL, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A SLUG AND FLUSH YOU DOWN THE TOLIET MYSELF. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.' And he had meant it.

'Okay, I promise,' he finally gave up.

'Good. You're going to discuss your detention with Filch now,' the professor commanded.

When James left the classroom, he was neither worrying about his father nor the detention he was going to get. His mind was on Lily Evans.

During lunch, he shared his worry with his friends.

'I think she was the red-haired girl in the same compartment with us on the train.'

'Who?' Sirius asked with noddles hunging from his mouth.

'Evans.'

'It certainly looks like her,' commented Lupin.' Hey, pass me the chicken wings.'

'But why was she there with us? Wasn't she supposed to be in the one for the Head Boy and Girl? Opps,' Peter spilt pumkin juice on his robe.

'Why wasn't I in there, then? Remember when we went to that compartment, nobody was inside?' said James stared at Evans eating across the hall.

'Maybe she was visiting her friends.'

'Maybe she gotta pee.'

'Maybe she was late for the train.'

James, however, ignored their opinion and leaned towards his friends, whispering, 'Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?'

The three all stared at their friend in amazement, their mouths either filled with food or juice.

'I'm going to question her,' he got up the table when he saw Evans leaving the hall.

Peter finally swallowed his juice and cried, 'But the food is great!'

Lily was thinking about her afternoon. 

Double Potions at two. It's now only one, she glanced at her watch. Better prepare for the lesson.

'Hey, Evans.'

She turned. To her surprise, it was James Potter.

Maybe he is going to apologize for the lesson. Maybe he isn't as bad as I'd thought.

'Why weren't you in the compartment for us on the train?' He asked her in a tone as if he was talking to a criminal suspect.

What? How dare him question me like that.

'That is none of your business,' she started to walked away.

'Why were you sleeping in a compartment outside?'

She stared at the boy and snapped,' that, is none of your business either.' At that moment, an idea flowed into her head, 'well, unless you are one of the people who were inside that compartment,' she added, raising an eyebrow at him,' and unless you are discussing something that do not want others to know.'

He was stunned. She left him at the spot and returned to the common room.

With her books spread on the table, she found it hard to concentrate again, thanked to Mr Potter. Actually, she had no idea what she was talking about just now. But from his look, it seemed as if what she had said was true. 

Was Potter and whoever he's with really discussing something he didn't want the others to know? 

Well, that is none of my business. I'm not Petunia.

And with this thought, she was able to focus on the book.

'She knows,' James announced as he sat on his usual chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

'Who's she?'

'What does she know?'

Sirius and Lupin asked but he had the feeling that they already knew what he was talking about.

'Lily Evans knows we were discussing something bad on the train,' he said impatiently.

'Why do you think she knows?' Peter appeared under the table, holding his toad, 'it just keeps running away from me.' He sighed, shaking his head at it. 

'Because-she-said-I-wouldn't-bother-to-find-out-why-she-was-sleeping-in-another-compartment-unless-I-was-inside-it-discussing-something-which-I-didn't-want-the-others-to-know,' James explained non-stop.

'She's actually right, you know.'

'Also, the way she's talking. She seems to dislike me a lot,' James continued thoughtfully.

'After what you've done to her? Ha!' Sirius laughed.

'WHAT have I done to her? I only turned her hair band into air. It really isn't anything compared to what I did to other girls,' James yelled.

At that time, a group of Gryffindors girls whom he had dropped dungbombs on last year came by and greeted him warmly.

'SEE? They didn't seem to mind being covered with dung because of me.'

'Well, well, our charming prince, you can't expect every girl in Hogwarts to fancy you,' Sirius cried.

'This is not what I mean!'

And he noticed that Sirius and Lupin were winking at each other.

'What are you two doing?' He demanded.

'Listen, Prongs. Don't tell me that our Head Boy and Quidditch captain is afraid of a girl,' Sirius said in a challenging voice.

'Of course I'm not.'

'Then, just ignored her like we did in the beginning. What does she know? What can she do?' Lupin said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Yes, what can she do?

I seem to be overreacted.

'Okay.'

'Urgh!'

'Now what?'

'It peed on me,' Peter said, his fat round face twisted with disgust. 'Yuck!' And he held his toad as far away as possible with two fingers and headed towards the washroom.

And so he did. James had not spoken to the girl ever since that day. Evans seemed to be avoiding him as well--sitting as far away as possible form him during lessons. Eventually, he forgot about his worries as their plan had run smoothly. They had added a protecting spell to the Marauder's Map. They had broken the record by releasong ten dungbombs in front of the Slytherin common room without getting caught. Sirius and Lupin were right. There wasn't much a girl could do.

**_ _**

**_5. The Halloween night_**

It was Halloween. Traditionally, there would be a Hogsmeade trip before the feast. Lily had signed to stay at school as always. The Ravenclaws seemed to get used to her usual absence. Nobody had paid her any attention when they left. The common room was abnormally quiet this afternoon.

Autumn had already arrived Hogwarts. The ground was covered with fallen leaves. The sun was setting and its golden light was reflected by the lake. The outdoor looked more inviting that ever, even to Lily. She decided it's time to drop her books and go outside to visit Hagrid.

She came to his hut beside the forest and he greeted her warmly. She had known him for a long time. Despite his fearsome appearsome, he had a heart kinder that anyone in school. He was always like a big brother to her. She shared her worries and happiness with him, and he would comfort her and helped her in his best. They got so much to talk that when she left the hut, it was already dark. Decided not to join the feast, she took a walk along the lake.

She stopped abruptly. She heard music.

It was strange, mysterious and didn't seem to be from any human or instrument, nor it seemed to belong to this world. She couldn't find words to describe it. It made her hair curl, her heart swell. But for some reasons, she was not frightened.

She followed the music and entered the castle. The source of the music was moving up as it directed her to climb one stairs after another. Finally, it levelled off on the ninth floor. Sweating, she bent to catch her breath and continued to trace the source, which sounded as if it had stopped to wait for her. After turning one corner then another, she arrived at a corridor which she had never been in before. There was only a piece of armour in it.

Now, the music seemed to come out of the room with the ajar door. But the instant she stepped into it, the music stopped. She was in a disused classroom. From the dim light of the corridor, she could just make out the outlines of chairs and tables piled up in one corner. Her eyes swept to the end of the room. Beside an open window stood a mirror as high as the ceiling. 

And there was nothing else. She hurried to the window, and looked outside, but caught nothing that seemed to have given out the music. She stood under the moonlight, turned and stared at herseld in the mirror, thinking.

What have made the sound, then?

Could it have flown away?

Or could it be this mirror?

She raised her head.

But even in the wizard world, it's hardly convincible that a mirror can float around and give out strange music, especially one as large as this.

She looked into the mirror and gasped. Her heart was pumping so fast that it hurt. She was so deep in thinking that she hadn't noticed it just now.

Her reflection was doing something on its own. She plucked up her courage and stepped towards the mirror. 

There she was, as reflected in the mirror, sweating and looking scared. But when she continued to stare at it, her reflection went alive. It glanced at its left and right as if it was looking for something. Then, its whole body turned around and she was staring at the back of her own reflection. Finally, it seemed to have found what it wanted because it turned back again and smiled sweetly at her. Its eyes shone with happiness and satisfaction.

She suddenly had a fear that someone or something might be behind her.

To her relief, there was nothing except the piles of chairs and tables. She calmed herself and looked into the mirror.

What is it trying to tell me?

What does it find?

She thought as her reflection looked around and smiled at her again and again....

**_6. The unspeakable attraction_**

A week later, Hagrid's door was knocked again. But this time, it was James.

'Yeh 'ven't come'n see me fer a long time, boy.'

'You know, works.'

'What? Yer not planning to go into the forest, ar yeh?' Hagrid cried, suddenly eying him suspiciously.

'Of course not,' he lied, which was something he was planning to do with his friends.

'Tea'n cake?'

'Yes and no, thanks,' James said and he sat on Hagrid's enormous bed.

Nobody talked when Hagrid was making the tea.

'Thought yeh might bin Lily.'

'Lily? Lily Evans?'

'Yeh know her, I s'ppose. The Head Girl,' he sighed. 'Poor girl. Remind of meself.'

'Why?' James asked curiously, drinking his tea.

'Her parents died, sister mean to her, no'ome ter go ter, worr'bout the future. Just like meself 'ears ago when me dad died,' he moaned and blew his nose with his usual dirty, spotted handkerchief.

James, on the other hand, was deep in thought.

When James was back in the Gryffindor common room, his friends were already there waiting for him.

'Done.' Sirius gave him a thumb-up.

'If Hagrid has drunk it, I'm sure he'll be sleeping like a pig for hours. I think we've added much more than enough, in case he wakes up when we're still inside the forest tonight,' grinned Lupin.

'Is anything wrong?'

'No. What's the next lesson?'

'Charms.'

During Charms, James was not listening to What Professor Filtwick said as always. Bye he was not paying sword fight with Sirius either. Instead, his mind was on Lily Evans.

She was sitting at the front table facing the teacher's desk, busily taking notes.

'Her parents died, no'ome ter go ter, worr'bout the future...' Hagrid's words kept coming into his head as he stared at the girl's back.

Parents died, no home to go to, worry about the future. James was repeating it in a way as if it recalled some of his own memory....

Whirling his head vigorously, he tried to shake away his thoughts.

'Mr Potter, are you okay?' The professor asked kindly.

'Er...there was a fly on my glasses just now,' he lied.

The whole class turned and laughed at him. He saw Lily. Their eyes met.

Only now did he notice that she had beautiful green eyes.

The bell rang, Professor Filtwick dismissed his class. Lily packed her stuff and hurried outside, trying to avoid the others, especially James Potter.

During the lesson, she was sure Potter had been staring at her. When she turned back, his eyes seemed to be locked on hers. But he didn't look angry or suspicious. His expression was hard to read. It was like... admiration.

Admiration? Ridiculous. You probably spend too much time with other girls.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to think of names of different potion ingredients. 

She pumped into someone at the corner. Her books dropped onto the floor. She bent to pick them up. Aother hand was also picking them up.

'Thanks.'

She got up and saw the Head Boy badge. It was James Potter. She cursed her luck.

'Have you hurt?' She was startled and had to raised her head so much to look at him in the face, realizing how tall he was as well.

He was smiling warmly at her. He looked so different from his usual self. She suddenly understood why so many girl fell over him. She looked at his white teeth, his straight nose and his bright brown eyes behind the glasses.

Those eyes were amazing. She found herself lost in them. There was something in them. Something she was unfamiliar with but was not new to her. She remember she used to be looked by eyes like these in the past. It was--it was....

'Are you all right?' The boy asked again, pulling her back to the reality. She realized how long she must have been staring at him and blushed. She torn away from his eyes, dropped her head, muttered,' I'm fine,' and left.

He stood there and watched the girl walked away. Just a minute ago, she had opened herself to him. As he looked into her jade-green eyes, he could see the fog spreading away. She looked so sad, so lost. Yet, it only last for a few seconds, then the same coldness filled her eyes again.

He wanted to hold her back, to remove the cloud of sadness from her, to help her. He did not know the reasons. But he could feel there was some sort of bond formed between them that attracted him to her.

**_7. The reflection_**

Lily was in the library. She couldn't concentrate, thanked to Potter again. She didn't know why and didn't want to know either. There was something boiling in her heart. She ignored it and tried very hard to focus on the small piece of paper she was holding.

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt in wohst

That night, it took her a good long time to notice this inscription carved around the gold frame on the top of the mirror. She had a strange feeling that it was trying to tell her something. But after searching through the library once, she still couldn't find out anything about the mirror.

A book fell out of a shelf to her right. 

Weird.

She approached it and picked it up. Its title was 'Human Desire'. Of course, she did not expect to find anything related to the mirror in this book. With one desperate thought, she opened it. Then, on page 306 of the book, whe found the picture of the very mirror she had seen.

The Mirror of Erised

A magical mirror which has the power to know and show the deepest desire of every human being. Orginally a normal palace mirror, it was enchanted by a great wizard named Erised in the year of 360 A.D......

That night, Lily was sleepless. She lied on her bed, thinking about the Mirror of Erised. 

Why? Why couldn't she see anything except herself in the mirror. She knew from the description in the book that the mirror was supposed to show what people wanted deep inside their heart. Was it possible that she was so satisfied with herself that she desired nothing at all? 

No, she told herself, even though she did not want to admit it.

She didn't believe it. She needed to see it again.

Quietly, she slipped out of her bed, put on her cloak and tip-toed out of the dormitory. She was afraid that Filch would catch her. Luckily, she met no one. At last, she arrived at the ninth floor.

But she couldn't remember where the room was. After wandering for what seem like an age, she spotted the piece of armour and found the room. She entered it and closed the door behind her.

The mirror was still here, beside the open window. She approached it slowly and stood in front of it. She didn't notice it last time. Tonight, with a clearer mind, she found out that only herself was reflected in it. The chairs and tables behind her had no reflection at all.

Nothing had changed. Nothing was shown except herself. Her reflection was, like last time, kept looking around and smiling as if it had found what it wanted.

Can this be what I desire? Finding out the thing I want?

But what do I want? WHAT do I want?

And found that she could give herself no answer.

When Lily was sneaking along the corridor, peeking around every corner, she did not know that she was being watched, by him. James was trying to steal some food from the kitchen in his invisibility cloak. On his way there, he saw her. Curious of what a Head Girl dressed in her night gown would do in the midnight, he followed her, closely. He stared at her long, dark red hair shining under the dim light, swinging over her purple cloak.

She stopped abruptly. Thanked to his numerous Quidditch practice that gave him fast reaction, he had not pumped into her.

She bent slightly and caught her breath. Used to exercise, he waited for her. Then, to be more careful, he kept at a distance from her when walking.

Finally, the journey ended. She seemed to have reached her destination. She stopped in front of a room, opened the door and immediately closed it behind her. This time, he was too late and left outside. Knowing that he could not pumped into the room, he waited outside.

What is she doing in there?

James looked around himself. From his knowledge, these rooms here should all be disused classroom.

Can she be here to meet someone? Can she be here to have a date with a guy?

He thought bitterly. He would know what she was up to when she came out anyway. 

But what if she won't come out for hours? I can't sit here all night.

He decided it was better not to think and tried to guess how old the piece of armour in front of him was.

Half an hour later, she came out, looking troubled to him. She walked towards the stairs. He, on the contrary, put his invisible hand on the knob and turned it.

It was a disused classroom, all right. But there was a strange mirror in it, by the window.

He approached the enormous mirror, with his eyes focused on the inscription carved on the top.

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

Erised.

The Mirror of Erised.

Growing up in an old wizard family, he had heard of it. It was a powerful magical mirror. Many believed it had been lost during the three great wizard wars that happened centuries ago. He had no idea that the artifact was actually in Hogwarts. The mirror which showed the deepest, most desperate desire of every human's heart. He wondered how Lily had found it and what she had seen to make her so troubled. Then, he thought of himself, what he would see in the mirror.

He stepped in front of the mirror and stared into it. It showed the invisible as well. He could see himself in the mirror, wearing the silvery cloak, hair sticking up in every direction, staring back.

Then, a face appeared behind his reflection.

A beautiful woman, with long black hair and brown eyes exactly the same as his. She was beaming at him.

He was not frightened, however, despite how strange it was. He did not look behind him. He had no need to. Because he knew it was impossible that she was there. He knew her, of course, though he had not thought of her for a long time. But he would never forget her. Not if he was his....

'Mother,' he whispered.

Yes. mother. He closed his eyes.

The mother he remembered when he was six.

The mother he remembered who used to sing him to sleep.

He opened his eyes and stared hungrily at the reflection.

But the reflection of the woman changed. Her face became younger, her hair redder, her eyes greener. She became another person.

He watched, unable to move.

**_8. A lesson with Fairies_**

'As you all know, Christmas will be coming. I'm going to teach you how to summon fairies today as I've already promised the headmaster that I'll provide them for this year's decoration. Hence, if your fairies are good enough, you'll see them in the hall during Christmas.'

'Fairos!' Professor Filtwick cried.

Lily watched in amazment as a fairl dressed in green pants shot out of the professor's wand and flew around the classroom.

'Fairies are beautiful but harmless magical creatures. They can only be summoned by wizards of the same sex as they are. That means only girls can summon female faires while guys like myself can only summon male fairies.

'The summon charm is not easy to perform. it depends on your skill in Charms. So if some of you fail to do so or summon a monster instead, please stay calm and let me take care of it,' the professor said as if he already knew Peter would promise that.

'Since we need different pairs of fairies with different outfits in different colours, you will work in pairs.'

The girls behind started to whisper and giggle at each other like busy bees.

'To prevent chaos, I'll do the pairing,' he added, sensing the potential danger. The whole class cooled down.

'Dior Lambago, Petter Pettigrew. You'll responsible for red,' he started. She could hear Dior groaned loudly from behind.

She, on the other hand, did not care who her partner was. She just couldn't wait to get started. Ever since she saw those fairies in Professor Filtwick's classroom in her first year here, she fell in love with Charms and had been looking forward to this day. Her heart was leaping happily now thinking of the fairies she would summon.

Then, she heard, 'Lily Evans, James Potter. Yellow.'

Her heart suddenly sank.

James packed his books and walked towards Lily's table in front of the teacher's desk. He sat down.

'Hi.'

'Hi,' the girl replied, staring at her wand in her hand.

'So, we are supposed to summon fairies in yellow clothes?'

'Yeah. Well. Let's start,' she said, finally raising her head.

'Fairos!' They cried together and two fairies shot out of their wands. The guy in yellow pants and the gal in yellow dress.

'You like Charms?' He asked, starting the conversation.

'Very much,' she answered shortly. And they summoned another pair of fairies.

'You like fairies?' He asked again.

What's the matter with you? Can't you think of a better question? Can't you just be yourself like you do in front of other girls?

'Very much,' she seemed to be avoiding him.

'Fairos!'

Potter seemed to have lost his patience because he stopped saying anything anymore.

Lily, Lily. What're you doing? You are behaving like some silly girls. Are you actually ahy?

The word shy seemed to irritate her very much because she suddenly raised her eyes to James and asked coolly,'You like Charms?'

'Well, not as much as Transfiguration,' he looked surprised, which kind of made her feel good.

'Yeah, I've heard you're brilliant in Transfiguration.'

'So are you in Charms,' James said as a matter of fact.

He looked at her who stared back at himself. The very same coldness present in her eyes.

'You stay here during Christmas?' He asked, though he knew what the answer would be.

Why does this Potter seem to know so much about me? 

The way he talked, the way he looked at her as if he had known her for a long time, thought practically they were complete strangers.

'No, not this year,' she answered rather reluctantly, dropping her head again.

She did not want to think about it. But everytime when someone mentioned Christmas, it brought back memory of her own. Painful memories.

She looked so depressed. He regretted asking this question. He must have remind her of her unhappiness. He scolded himself.

Running out of topics, both of them remained speechless, and pretented to focus on their work.

'Excuse me, Miss Evans, Mr Potter. Really excellent fairies you summon. But I think that'll be enough for decoration.' Professor Filtwick suddenly appeared beside their table.

Both of them looked up and saw the cloud of fairies flying above them. 

They laughed.

She looks so different when she laughs.

'Er, professor?' Peter said with a trembling voice from behind. 'There's a--a...' He pointed at his table.

The professor turned and sighed,'A moufrog, dear.'

On Peter's table, there was a really weird creature--with the head and tail of a mouse and what looked like the body of a frog.

The moufrog jumped onto Dior's head, who was hiding behind her chair. She screamed. The whole class thundered with laughters.

'Mr Potter, can you please summon the fairy for him while I take care of that little monster.'

**_9. An invitation_**

Like what Professor Filtwick had said, Christmas was approaching.

The hall was decorated by their fairies and giant Christmas trees, probably by Hagrid. The Hogwarts ground was covered with white snow. People were playing snowball fight under the December sun. Everyone was excited about the upcoming holiday, especially the Christmas ball.

But not Lily. She hated parties. She hated the crowds, the noise and most of all, the girls.

She was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room doing her homework.

Dior and her gang of girls were chattering loudly about who they wanted to go with in the ball. And she heard James's name was mentioned most of the time.

Annoyed, she packed her books and decided to go to the library. At least she would have some peace there.

Across the Hogwarts building, sitting with his three friends in the Gryffindor common room, James was also annoyed by the girls.

'Aren't you going with anyone at all?' Lupin asked after James had turned down another girl.

'I just don't wanna go with her,' he replied, scratching his head with his hands.

'Well, she looked fine to me,' commented Sirius as he examined the back of the girl.

'Why, do you keep refusing them?' Lupin asked again when another girl was turned down.

'Because--' he stopped to think of a good reason.

'I only wanna go with Lily Evans,' Sirius continued for him.

'What?' James cried, looking bewildered.

Sirius suddenly stood up and announce to the whole room,'All ladies listen, our Head Boy, Quidditch captain and dream guy will not go to the ball with any of you. So, stop bothering him now because HE-WILL-ONLY-GO-WITH-LILY-EVANS.'

The Gryffindors looked surprised and many girls even looked disappointed.

'You!' James yelled furiously and punched him at the ribs.

'Me!' Sirius cried and massaged his ribs.'I was only doing you a favour, boy.'

'So, are we correct or not?' Lupin grinned.

'C'mon, you don't have to deny it. We all knew since the first time you talked about her.'

'But not me. I only knew when Padfoot and Moony told me yesterday,' Peter spoke finally.

'Admit it, Prongs. We are your best friends, remember?'

'The way you looked at her during lessons, do you think it could escape our well-trained eyes.'

'Hey, is our little Prongs actually blushing?'

'I'm going to have a walk,' glared James, who had enough of his friends' teasing and penetrating stare, left the common room.

Guy-talking shoud be made illegal. How many times have I been forced to go to the library because of this.

'Lily,' someone called from behind. She froze. She did not need to turned to know who he was. But she was startled by the way he called her. As far as she remembered, only one man had said her name like that. And she had no hope of seeing him again.

'Yes?'

'Well...I'm wondering whether...' he looked at her awkwardly, hands sticking into his robe pockets.'...em...you wanna be my...er...dance partner ...during the Christmas ball?' He asked nervously.

Dance partner? She was again startled. She did not know how to think or what to say.

'Well...I'll take that for a yes, okay?' He turned and walked away extremely slowly, as if expecting her to refuse. 

But she did not.

She just stood there and watched him leave. Finally, she gained back the control of her mind and scolded herself of not refusing him.

However, deep in her heart, though she did not want to admit it, she was flattered.

Why did he asked an unpopular girl like me to be his dance partner when he has the whole school's girls to choose from?

Looking at the books in her hands, she sighed, knowing that she would not be able to concentrate in the library either.

James nearly collapsed around the corner. He was so scared that Lily would refuse him or told him that she already had a partner. He could feel his heart pumping at his throat just now. He must have looked really stupid. 

Why couldn't he stay calm in front of her? It was not that he had never asked any girls out. Though most of the time it were them who asked him. But it was so difficult to remain calm when her beautiful eyes stared into his. And it felt totally different from being stared by other girls.

Now, she *seemed* to have agreed to be his dance partner. He suddenly felt so contented and relaxed. How very wrong had he been to think that there was not much that a girl could do. Just a minute ago, a girl's stare was already enough to make him, a Hogwarts Head Boy and a Quidditch captain, to lose his mind.

Two days later, the christmas would start. This was their last year in Hogwarts. So, James and his friends decided to stay at school to make fully use of their limited time to carry out their year plan.

However, at the moment, James's mind was not on the holiday, nor was on the plan, nor was on the snowball fight when he got hit by Sirius's snowball at his nose. It was in fact on the Christmas ball next day.

'What's the matter with you? You are nearly as bad as Wormtail,' Sirius asked him as he walked towards him.

Peter seemed to have snow stuck in his nostrils after he tripped over a rock when he was hit by Lupin's snowball.

'I think I need to bring him to the sick room,' said Lupin and he and Peter walked away.

Yawning, Sirius asked James,' Wanna walk me to the dormitory?'

They walked in silence. When they arrived at the seventh-year dormitory, Sirius droppned immediately onto his bed. James, however, did one thing he rarely did--he pulled out a mirror and examined himself.

His hair was still as messy as ever. So, his pray did not work. He sighed, staring at his friend's perfect black hair.

'Hey, Padfoot, can I borrow your hair?'

'Only if you lend me your teeth.'

He looked at his teeth in the mirror. He was always proud of his teeth. The reason he had such perfect rows of teeth was probably because he had found out since his childhood that nothing could be done to his hair. Hence, his attention turned to other parts of his face--his teeth instead.

He continued to stare at himself.

'Do you think I'm handsome?'

He probably woke Sirius up from his sleep, because he was groaning,'As handsome as a horse.'

'Do you think I'm...er...' James tried to find a word frequently used by girls. 'Cute?'

'You're NEARLY cute.' Sirius had enough of it. He sat up and stared at James. 'Folk, if you wanna hear some compliments, ask the bunch of girls out there. I'm sure every one of them can tell you all the things whatever they are you wanna hear. Now, just let me have some sleep. Wormtail snored so loudly last night that I was unable to sleep until three.' He then dropped onto his pillow and snored immediately.

Then, why are the girls so desperate to go out with me?

Maybe it all has to do with fame.

**_10. Lily's memories_**

Today, when Lily was going down to have her breakfast, she had the feeling that people were looking and pointing at her all the way. It was not until she returned to the common room when she discovered the reason.

She was just in front of the protrait when she heard someone coming out. She moved sideway to let them pass. But before the portrait was open, she heard her name being mentioned, by Dior.

'I bet that Evans has made a love potion,' Dior told her friends.'Else how can James be interested in her and even asked her to the ball. That freak's always peering over books. She was brainy, you know, and can probably make a love potion.'

Lily stare at Dior's back after he had come out. How long had she stood there, she did not know. It was only when Violet asked her whether she wanted to go in that she dragged her body into the common room.

She entered it and found all the Ravenclaw girls raised their heads and stared at her. As she was walking towards her dormitory, she could hear them whispering and feel them pointing at her behind her back. She closed the door and collapsed.

No. She did not want to think about it. No. She did not want to remember it. She spent half her life trying to forget it. But now all the memories were flashing back. The way they whispered, the way they pointed, it reminded her so much of her life in the muggle world. She knew other people were talking about her behind her back wherever she went. 

It was all because of her OWN sister, who told them how weird she was, how dangerous she was. She always led a miserable life in the muggle world, which had dropped to an all-time low since her parents' death. That was why she was always so hardworking. Because she would never return to the world where she was born in, where she was considered as a freak, where all her painful memories lied. But now, everything was coming back again. 

There was no difference.

Why he has to choose me?

She remembered there was time when she felt excited of going to the ball with him. How very stupid she had been.

You are only one of his dolls, one that he'll play with. Because like what Dior has said, there is nothing he can see in you, not when he has the all the girls in the world to choose from.

Yet, it seemed that he wanted to help her. She did not understand. This stranger seemed to have known her for a long time though they had spoken no more that ten sentences to each other.

But she could not find herself not attracted to him. She could not resist to his knowing eyes, his charming smile.

She walked towards her bed and looked into the mirror.

There, she saw, was a girl who looked tough, confident and cold. But what lied inside was something very different--weak as bud, fragile as glass.

_Who is that girl I sww_

_Staring back, straight at me_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside_

_ _

**_11. Fairies' help_**

_ _

'General.' Sirius's black knight moved in front of Lupin's white queen, punched it on the nose, and threw it out of the chessboard.

Peter was asleep on one side, James was staring at his watch on the other side of the chessboard.

'I'm going to the dormitory,' he finally said.

Sirius glanced at his watch and cried, 'You don't need three hours to prepare for the ball.'

'Shut up. I just wanna have a nap,' James stood up and walked away, with Sirius and Lupin winking at each other behind him.

He was, of course, not going to sleep. He could not either. He was nervous.

What's up with me these days? Why can't I just be myself?

He looked into his mirror again.

And scowled at his hair.

If only I can do something about it.

He did not use to care about his look. He was always pleased with himself. 

I don't have Peter's fat face, nor Snape's hooked nose, nor Hagrid's way-too-thick eyebrows. 

But now, he felt so unsure of himself as if his self confidence suddenly collapsed.

Looking at his refection, he could not find anything to show he was a bit attractive. 

He sighed. He couldn't bear to imagine what Lily would think if she knew she was actually going to a ball with a guy who had hair like that.

He tried to get his comb and noticed that there was a note beneath it.

He read.

Dearest Cindirilla(er...does it spell like this?),

The effect will last until midnight when the clock has struck twelve times.

Your three little fairies,

Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail

Beside the note was a tiny bottle. Painted on the cover were three words.

Use it well.

To be continued¡K

Please review!


	2. Default Chapter Title

**_12. The Christmas Ball_**

**_ _**

It was a quarter past nine. Fifteen minutes later, the ball would start.

Lily, dressed in her best robe, was sitting alone on her bed in the dormitory.

She had not spoken to Potter ever since that day they met on the corridor. Where or when were they supposed to meet?

Then, she thought terribly. What if he forgot she was his dance partner? What if he was only playing a joke on her? So, she would go to the ball alone, looking stupid and laughable.

Most of the Ravenclaws seemed to have left the common room. She decided to take a look. She entered the common room and opened the portrait.

But she could not find Potter's distinct messy hair. Dropping her head, feeling both betrayed and disappointed, she turned and decided to study Charms.

'Lily!'

Her heart stopped beating. Taking a deep breath, she turned slowly and saw a familiar face smiling warmly at her.

He had bright brown eyes, straight nose and perfect teeth. The James Potter, but without the messy hair and glasses.

'Potter?' She asked in disbelief.

'Call me James,' the attractive man offered her his arm.

James had been standing outside the Ravenclaw common room for nearly an hour, with girls bothering him every single minute.

Just when he thought maybe Lily was not going to turn up, her face appeared under the portrait, eyes searching around...for me. He smiled at himself.

She looked surprised to see him, or was she surprised to see how greatly his look had changed?

On their way to the great hall, he noticed many guys had their eyes on her.

Yes indeed, she was gorgeous.

Dressing in a white silk robe. Her long red hair was loosen and fell to her waist. Her green eyes stared at the floor, blinking all the time. She was biting her soft lips nervously. Under the candle lights in the corridor, her face looked just like a peach, as if one kiss could already puncture it.

Finally, they arrived at the hall. It looked as splendid as ever. The usual five long tables were replaced by numerous small round ones. From the ceiling, they could see there was a snow storm outside. The ball had not started yet. They were standing with the crowd of Hogwarts students all dressed in their best, talking excitedly.

Lily noticed that many girls were staring at James, admiring him.

'Is THAT James Potter?' She could hear they crying frequently through the crowd.

They looked likely to faint when they saw him. She suddenly felt small she was in front of him.

She breathed deeply and turned to face James.

And was flattered to see that he was looking at her all the time. She could not help to think how cute he was without his glasses and with his new hair style.

What has he done to his hair? She wondered.

'You look very beautiful tonight,' he said after they had been looking at each other for a long time.

'Thank you,' she muttered, quickly turned her head away from him and blushed to the ears.

Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore appeared at the front table and announced the beginning of the ball.

'Evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, there'll be no houses. Please have a seat.' Was it her imagination that the headmaster seemed to beam particularly at them?

'Christmas,' he said after everyone had settled down.'is a time for feasts, for parties, for holidays and most of all, for you to express your love to others.' The students laughed.

'Love, besides those between opposite sexes, can also exist between your friends, your families and all the people around you.

'Love is invisible. You cannot see it, smell it, or taste it. But you can feel it by your heart. And just like air, you'll need it to survive.

'Many people have spent their whole lives looking for wealth, ignoring all the people around them. Though they may have satisfied the desire of their bodies, they can never be contented in their hearts. Because they have nothing but loneiness to fill them. And eventually, they will end up leading a miserable life.

'The only way to gain love, strange it may sound, is to give. And that's what Christmas spirit is: to send love to the others and bring peace to the world. So now, I wish you a merry Christmas and I love you all.'

Professor Dumbledore finished and sat down. The whole hall erupted with applause.

The band on the stage began to play music. Many people stood up and went to dance.

'C'mon, let's dance.' James carried her hand and led her into the pool.

**_ _**

**_13. Cinderella's story_**

For a long time, they did not speak and just danced in silence.

James tried to break the ice,' Is there a girl called Cindirilla in your world?'

She laughed, 'Do you mean Cinderella?'

'I guess so.'

'Yes, she's from a tale.'

'Tell me about it.'

She told him the story.

'Once upon a time, there was a girl called Cinderella. Her mother died when she was very young. Several years later, her father married another beautiful woman. She was a widow, and already had two daughters. But Cinderella still lived happily with her new family.

'Unfortunately, her father died soon after his new marriage. And her life changed totally. She became a maid or rather, a slave. They ordered her around all day, made her sleep in the kitchen and took everything from her--her clothes, her jewelries, her happiness, hope and future....

'The prince led her into the pool.

''What's your name?' He asked.

''Sorry, I cannot answer you this question. Please forgive myrudeness, your highness,' Cinderella whispered.

But the lonely smile on her beautiful face made him like her more. She must've some unknown past that created the sadness in her eyes. Yet, she still looked like an innocent flower, not a bit contaminated by the pain. The prince thought.

''Where does the sadness in your eyes come from? Tell me. Let me comfort you, let me share with you...' he asked her.

''We shouldn't be talking about this tonight. Why can't we just think about something more cheerful? We can just dance and dance....'

Cinderella felt sad when she knew she could only answered the prince in this way. 

''Mysterious girl, do tell me where you're from. No matter it's deep down in the sea, or high up in the mountains. Just any place where you're there. I'll follow you, and stay with you.''

''I live in a place which is very, very far away from here.''

''But you still come here, to see me. Don't you have any feelings towards me?''

Her head drooped.

You want to know how I feel? My head is aching whenever I look at you. My heart is bleeding whenever I think about you. I feel sorry for my own fate. No matter how deep my love is, we will never be together. Because of who I actually am. She thought sadly.

''Tonight will be our only and last time we are together. I will leave and we will never see each other again.''

''How sad it will be. But, can't we just change this fate?''

''This can only be a dream. One that we should quickly forget. And I--I will pretend meeting you as a dream.''

''If this is a dream, I hope that it'll never wake up,'' the prince said, hugging her tightly.

She buried her head into his chest. The crowd and the noise seemed to float away from them. They were left in their own world. Both of them were enjoying this precious moment.

Just then, the clock started to struck. Cinderella ran away. The prince tried to caught her, but failed. On the stairs left only one of her glass slippers. He picked it up carefully, and whispered under his breath--'

**_13. Lily's struggle_**

**_ _**

'I love you.'

'Yes, this is what he said.'

Lily raised her head. James was looking at her seriously.

'I love you, Lily Evans.'

Somehow, the story overlapped with the reality.

She stared into his eyes, lost and confused.

Did James Potter, probably the most adorable guy in Hogwarts, just claimed in love with her?

'Well...let's forget the Cinderella thing and come back to dance, okay?' She tried to ignore it.

But he did not let go.

'I love you, probably even more that the prince loved Cinderella. I have never felt the same way about other girls before.'

What can I do?

We have no future. Even if his love is true, it won't last for more than a month when he finds another girl. He's so popular, and I'm--I'm so unwanted. She thought sadly, remembering the way the others treated her.

He removed the strand of hair in front of her eyes, waiting for her answer.

She opened her mouth to speak, but dropped her head immediately.

No! Lily. Don't answer him.

You must be sensible. You have no tomorrow with James. Just think of how the others will treat you, Lily, how the girls will treat you after you two are together. You've spent your past six years seeking for quietness and peace. Six miserable years. You mustn't betray yourself just because the guy in front of you, who will probably damp you in no time. You cannot bear the pain anymore. Just let go before it's too late.

Tears came out. She closed her eyes to absorb them back.

At that time, the clock in the hall started to strike, indicating the end of the ball.

Lily pulled apart from James.

He looked at her head. Slowly, it raised up. His heart sank when he recognised the same coldness present in her eyes.

'Potter, the only reason that I decided to dance with you is because you are famous. Nothing more. Please don't confuse this with other things.'

He watched her left, and was rooted at the spot. His mind full of nothing. So, he did not notice his friends looking at him with worried eyes, nor didhe hear the girls giggling and whispering behind him, nor did he aware of the fact that his hair was starting to stick up in every direction.

Lily rushed to her dormitory and threw herself onto the bed.

This was so close, so close to betray her sense and lost to her own sensibilities. She congratulated herself on making the correct decision.

Or was it?

She felt even more terrible now than she had ever been. It was much moreintolerable that having people discussing about her and pointing at her behind her back, saying she's a freak. Had she really done the right thing?

Lily! All you want are peace and quietness in Hogwarts. These have always been what you've been trying to achieve over these years. Besides, the right path is always hard to take. So stop regretting and get a life!

She changed into her night gown and forced herself to sleep.

But she could not sleep no matter how hard she tried. Her mind was full of James--his face, his smile, his eyes. She sighed.

How long will it take to forget him?

**_14.The song_**

**_ _**

Lily sprang up from her bed.

The sound, the same sound that had led her to the mirror. She heard it again. Looking around, she saw all her roommates were deeply in sleep without anything to bother their mind. Could any others hear it, too?

She found her watch. It was already two. 

She slipped out of her bed and put on her slippers and cloak. The common room was deserted. It seemed that no one except herself had heard the music.

The music.

She stopped and listened. It was different from last time. The melody was different. It was just like--like a song a mother sang to her child.

James did not have any memory of what happened to him after Lily had left him in the hall. He only knew that he had pretended to sleep when his friends came into the dormitory.

He was sleepless. His heart ached. Nobody could hurt him more deeply than Lily. But, he did not blame her. His mind just filled with questions, why....

Then, he heard music. Weird music. It sort of make him feel weird as well. It brought funny effect to his body mechanism. He could feel the flow of the blood inside his body was slowing down, and see goosebumps starting to appear on his skin. But when he listened carefully to the music, he was lost in his memories.

This is so familiar.

He closed his eyes.

The same melody. 

It was just like the song his mother used to sing to him to put him to sleep.

When he was still a kid, he was always afraid of the moaning wind outside his window in winter nights. And his mother would light a fire in his room and sang this song to him. 

Mother?

Could it be her?

He got his glasses and rushed out of his dormitory, didn¡¦t even bother to get his invisibility cloak.

_ _

# _Burning fire_

# _Blowing wind_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

# _Once upon a December_

_ _

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Snow flakes fly through the silver storm_

_Face which smiling gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_ _

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_Soon you'll be_

_Here with me_

_Once upon a December_

Lily arrived at the hall. It was quite dark inside. Only a few candle lights flickered in the distant. She slowly walked into it, trying to trace out the thing that made the music, but failed. The sound was echoing around the hall. 

She stopped abruptly. In the center of the hall, there was a mirror. One that she would immediately recognize, the Mirror of Erised.

What was it doing here?

How did it get down from above?

Could it be the thing that give out the music all the time?

She dragged herself towards it.

Just as she stood in front of the mirror, expecting the familiar strange reflection, the music stopped and she heard footsteps behind her. Startled, she turned around extremely slowly and saw a figure standing beside the door, looking at her.

It was James Potter.

**_15. The truth_**

Lily¡¦s eyes widened. She had realized everything at that instant. She had found out the mystery of her reflection in this mirror. She had found out what her deepest most desire was.

Professor Dumbledore¡¦s words floated into her mind

It was invisible, it couldn't be seen, smelled or tasted and could only be felt, by heart.

That¡¦s why she never saw it in the mirror.

She turned back slowly.

What I thought I had always wanted isn¡¦t those stupid peace and quietness.

She thought as she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

It is love.

James arrived at the hall and found one person he had least expected to see.

Lily.

What was she doing in here?

Why did the music stopped?

Could she be the one who sang it?

But how could she know the song?

He walked towards her with curious steps. 

He stood behind her, reached her hand and pulled her towards him

She was smiling.

What happened? He looked behind her and saw the Mirror of Erised. What happened?

And then she threw herself into his arms.

He was startled, but hugged her back.

Lily pulled herself away from him. She wiped her tears so as to get a better look at the boy.

She didn¡¦t trust his love to her because she had long forgotten what trust was. But now¡K

# _When your eyes say it_

_That¡¦s when I know that it¡¦s true_

_I feel it_

_I feel the love coming through_

_I know it_

_I know that you truly care for me_

_¡¥Cause it¡¦s there to see_

_When your eyes say it_

She had found herself lost in his eyes every time she looked into them. She knew the reason now. Because it reminded her so deeply of the thing that she had wanted so much without knowing. It reminded her so deeply of her dead parents. Because only them had looked at her in that way before.

With love in their eyes.

At the time, the snow storm stopped and the moon came out. The silver moonlight poured into the hall and lied on her, making her look more beautiful than ever.

She finally opened her mouth and said,¡¨ Sorry if I hurt you.¡¨

'It's okay, okay.'

'I--I love you'

He was speechless for a few seconds. 

Then, he moved towards her lips.

They kissed.

It was a long, passionate kiss. They were both breathless after it.

He pulled her into him again and hugged her more tightly than ever. His head on her head. He buried his nose into her hair. For two hours, he had thought that he could never smell the perfume again. But now, they were together. What a teaser fate was.

He raised his head and stared into their reflection in the mirror. But there was somebody else there.

His mother.

She was beaming at him. He smiled back. Then, she disappeared. Goodbye, mom.

He didn¡¦t care about the mysteries and what Lily had seen in the mirror anymore. 

Because he would make her the happiest woman in the world.

**_Epilogue-- At the beginning_**

**_ _**

'So, how did the story end?' 

'He found her, and they lived together happily ever after.'

'In fact, when you told me Cinderella's story, I found myself so much alike with her.'

'Isn't it more appropriate if I'm Cinderella and you're the prince?'

'That means guys can't be Cinderella. You do have sexual discrimination, don't you?'

They laughed.

Up on one of the Christmas trees, were another two living things present inside the hall besides the couple down there.(Though one of them theoretically couldn't be considered as one.)

An old man with long white beard in red robe and a crimson bird the size of a swan were sitting on the treetop.

¡§Ah, another happy ending,¡¨ the old man exclaimed softly.

¡§Oh, it reminds me that I need to tell Hagrid to bring the mirror back to where it was tomorrow. I suppose it will not be used again for a long time ,¡¨ he told the bird.

¡§Well, guess it¡¦s time for a cup of cocoa and a good sleep¡K Come on, don¡¦t look at me like this, Fawkes. It¡¦s okay for you to hang here as a bird. But the feather light charm makes me feel weird. Besides, I¡¦m not young and get only one life to waste,¡¨ the old man looked at the bird. Then, he tapped on the wall with his wand. A hole big enough for a man appeared. He crawled inside and said,¡¨ Night.¡¨ The bird watched him left. Then, it raised its head and sang with its weird voice. Surprisingly, this time, beautiful music came out.

James and Lily heard the sound again. But neither of them cared to know where it was from.

'Shall we dance, Cinderella?'

'My pleasure, your highness.'

# _We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

# _Never dreaming, what we¡¦d have to go through_

_Now here we are, I¡¦m suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_ _

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_ _

_And life becomes a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love becomes a river that I wanna keep flowing_

_Life becomes a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey_

_I¡¦ll be there when the world stops turning_

_I¡¦ll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning, will you_

_ _

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming,, how our dreams will come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_ _

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I¡¦ve been waiting so long_

_Nothing¡¦s gonna tear us apart_

_ _

_Because life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey_

_I¡¦ll be there when the world stops turning_

_I¡¦ll be there when the story is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_ _

Nothing can tear us apart. Nothing will.

Three years later,

¡§Lily, take Harry and go! It¡¦s him! Go! Run! I¡¦ll hold him off-¡§

¡§Careful, James ¡K¡K

The end.

Or was it the beginning?

Tell me what u think!


End file.
